


Маленький господин

by t_alba



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Встреча после долгой разлуки.





	Маленький господин

─ Господин вернулся!

Большой двор заполнили уставшие мужчины в запылённых доспехах и их ещё более уставшие кони. Меж них сновали слуги, а под ногами у слуг мешался маленький господин Бонтенмару, яростно высматривавший кого-то в этой толчее своим единственным глазом. Кто замечал, понимающе усмехался ─ поход господина Датэ длился почти всё лето, конечно, маленький господин соскучился.

─ Кодзюро!

Бонтенмару бросился на шею высокому молодому воину, тот едва успел его подхватить, широко улыбаясь в ответ.

─ Бонтенмару-сама!

─ Кодзюро, ─ пробормотал маленький господин, прижимаясь к плечу Катакуры Кодзюро, ─ почему так долго?

─ Мои извинения, Бонтемару-сама.

Кодзюро никогда не оправдывался. И никогда не докучал Бонтенмару объяснениями того, что тот и так знал.  
Бонтенмару совсем не интересовало, почему так затянулся военный поход господина Датэ. И он был достаточно ─ почти совсем ─ взрослым, чтобы понимать: Кодзюро не волен в своих поступках и должен был вместе с остальными сопровождать господина Датэ, подчиняясь приказу.

Но ещё раньше отец отдал Кодзюро ему, Бонтенмару! Отдал, а потом забрал на целое лето, велев Бонтенмару прекратить глупые капризы.

Это было нечестно.

─ Эй, Катакура, ─ бросил проходивший мимо воин с седлом в руках, ─ только понюхал крови и опять в няньки? Девка, что ли, раз возиться с детьми тебе милее, чем драться с мужчинами?

Бонтенмару повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на этого придурка, и Кодзюро поставил маленького господина обратно на землю.

─ Служить Бонтенмару-сама ─ великая честь для меня, Катакуры Кодзюро, ─ отрезал он.

Бонтенмару ужасно гордился им в этот момент.

Воин с седлом заржал, сплюнул и пошёл дальше. Бонтенмару смотрел ему вслед, стараясь запомнить получше.

─ Как его зовут?

─ Это неважно, Бонтенмару-сама, ─ рука Кодзюро легла ему на плечо, тёплая, тяжёлая.

Бонтенмару ужасно, ужасно, ужасно соскучился по этому прикосновению.

─ Идёмте, Бонтенмару-сама, вы должны поприветствовать Тэрумунэ-сама.

─ Я не хочу!

Вот уж по кому Бонтенмару нисколько не скучал, так это по отцу.

─ Так надо, Бонтенмару-сама. Это будет правильно, ─ Катакура взъерошил и без того растрёпанные волосы маленького господина. ─ Я привёз вам подарок.

Бонтенмару вздохнул. Кодзюро вернулся, и это означало, что Бонтенмару снова надо будет его слушаться.

Хотя бы иногда.

─ Я только поздороваюсь, ─ уточнил он, не отставая от Катакуры, прокладывающего путь сквозь толпу. ─ А потом ты мне всё-всё расскажешь. И сегодня будешь ночевать в моей комнате.

─ Повинуюсь, Бонтенмару-сама.

Господин Датэ, уже в свежей одежде, принимал домашних в главном покое.

Бонтенмару опустился на колени, поклонился и произнёс положенные слова, чувствуя за спиной успокаивающее присутствие Кодзюро:

─ С возвращением, отец. Поздравляю с успешным завершением похода.

─ Сын, ─ сухо отозвался Датэ Терумунэ и тут же перевёл взгляд, ─ и молодой Катакура. Ты хорошо себя проявил, хвалю.

─ Благодарю вас, Тэрумунэ-сама, ─ отозвался Кодзюро, не поднимая глаз и не разгибая спины.

─ Хвалю, ─ повторил глава клана Датэ. ─ Не пора ли зачислить тебя в основной отряд? Хватит с тебя детских игр, а, Катакура?

«Нет!», чуть не заорал Бонтенмару, но сдержался, только кулаки сжал. Отец его не послушает.

Кодзюро поклонился ещё ниже.

─ Я, Катакура Кодзюро, благодарен Тэрумунэ-сама за оказанную мне честь.

«Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!»

─… прошу позволить мне остаться при господине Бонтенмару.

«Что?..»

─ Что? ─ удивился господин Датэ, но тут же махнул рукой. ─ Впрочем, как знаешь. Пока ты мне не понадобишься.

─ Повинуюсь, Тэрумунэ-сама.

Едва выйдя от отца, Бонтенмару хотел было вцепиться в Кодзюро с расспросами, но тот прежде испросил дозволения умыться и переодеться, и маленький господин не смог отказать, потому что Кодзюро был не как остальные, он спрашивал всерьёз и, если бы Бонтенмару запретил, Кодзюро бы его послушался.

Так что Бонтенмару увязался за Кодзюро на реку, и ко времени начала вечернего пира в честь возвращения главы клана Датэ вдруг оказалось, что они оба вымыты и в чистой одежде. Терять было нечего, и Бонтенмару позволил одной из служанок матери даже расчесать ему волосы.

Рядом с отцом и его приближёнными Бонтенмару, как он ни был голоден, кусок в горло не лез. Пришлось дожидаться, пока малыша Кодзиро уведут спать, и только потом незамеченным ускользнуть в другой конец покоя, к Кодзюро и его друзьям.  
Бонтенмару с радостью улизнул бы к ним пораньше, но тогда получилось бы, что младший сын господина Датэ сидит подле отца, советников и именитых воинов, в то время как старший ─ среди незнатных, рядовых бойцов.

Кодзюро сказал, что люди могут сделать из этого неправильные выводы.

По мнению Бонтенмару, люди делали слишком много всяких дурацких вещей, но Кодзюро всегда говорил правду и обыкновенно оказывался прав, поэтому Бонтенмару терпел.

Кодзюро только кивнул, улыбнувшись, и подвинулся, освобождая Бонтенмару место, а его соседи, такие же молодые воины, уже немного пьяные, весело приветствовали маленького господина. Они обращались к Бонтенмару без особого почтения, но дружелюбно, и того это полностью устраивало.

Предложили угостить маленького господина сакэ, и Кодзюро, вопреки ожиданиям Бонтенмару, уже приготовившегося спорить, согласился ─ с условием, что сам нальёт чарку Бонтемару-сама.

И налил ─ ровно один глоток. 

Бонтемару больше и не захотелось, он едва заставил себя проглотить эту гадость. Вокруг хохотали, потешаясь над его скривившимся лицом, ─ совсем необидно. Кодзюро старался выглядеть серьёзным, но его выдавали смеющиеся глаза и подрагивающие уголки губ, и Бонтенмару тоже заулыбался так, что, казалось, щёки треснут.

─ Идёмте, Бонтенмару-сама, уже поздно.

Бонтенмару не хотелось уходить, но он уже зевал, ещё немного ─ и уснёт прямо на пиру, и тогда Кодзюро придётся унести его, как ребёнка, и какие-нибудь дурацкие люди непременно сделают из этого какие-нибудь дурацкие выводы.

Бонтенмару не хотел давать им для этого повод.

─ Катакура, как проводишь маленького господина, возвращайся, выпьем ещё! ─ донеслось им вслед.

А ведь Бонтенмару перед сном хотел спросить Кодзюро о походе. И рассказать обо всём, что случилось за время его отсутствия. И как Бонтенмару придумал сражаться сразу двумя мечами, но ещё не придумал, как сделать так, чтобы они не цеплялись один за другой.

Но Бонтенмару всё ещё носит детское имя, а Кодзюро уже совсем взрослый, он был в настоящем военном походе, сражался в настоящем бою настоящим, а не деревянным, мечом, и наверняка убил много врагов ─ отец говорил, что Кодзюро отличился.  
Отец позвал Кодзюро в свою дружину.

─ Всё в порядке, Бонтенмару-сама? ─ Кодзюро почувствовал, что маленький господин отстаёт от его размашистых шагов, и остановился.

…А Кодзюро отказался, потому что обещал Бонтенмару, что останется рядом с ним.

Кодзюро выполнял обещания. Всегда.

─ Кодзюро-о-у-ы-а… ─ Бонтенмару хотел спросить у Кодзюро, скольких тот убил, но получилось только зевнуть.

─ Да, Бонтенмару-сама? 

─ Расскажи…

─ Завтра, Бонтенмару-сама, ─ твёрдо сказал Кодзюро. ─ Завтра я разбужу вас пораньше, мы возьмём лошадей и отправимся посмотреть на поля. По дороге я расскажу вам о походе, а потом вы покажете мне, как далеко продвинулись в своих тренировках за это лето. ─ Кодзюро задумался. ─ Надо будет подыскать вам учебный меч подлиннее.

─ Зачем? ─ Бонтенмару так удивился, что чуть спать не расхотел.

─ Я не успел сказать, ─ Кодзюро смотрел сверху вниз, светло, открыто, Бонтенмару это совсем не бесило, ─ но за то время, что мы не виделись, вы сильно выросли, Бонтенмару-сама.


End file.
